


Leave Me Alone

by BatBrainss



Category: Kendra - Fandom
Genre: Kendra - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: I am Done......





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am so Sorry.....i cant? Do? This any More. I CANT........So I am Hurting.....F*ck You All

"Juss do it an it wont hurt any more...." Kendra was holding a razor blaid, it was sharp. "No.......?" Tears wear tolling Down her face. She was Crying...."Shhhhhhhhhh juss do it Kendra" "No...........I CANT!!!!!!!!!!!?" Butt, she, cut her wrists any way, ithurted. Blood driped down her hands, she was bledding. "Oww.........no...." Butt she was feeled so ANGRY.....and SAD.....becaus her HATERS wear being stuped.....and cruel.....and Annoying. She had enough........enough Hate......and too much PAIN....  
"I Hate You......" She whisprd and crying, hard. ".....F*ck You........" An, she dyed.


End file.
